


Birthday Traditions

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Rude and Xu create a tradition. There's no way this could ever get out of hand.





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).

“You’ve got to hunt for it,” he said, kicking back on the couch, his bare feet propped on the coffee table. 

‘It’ was, of course, her birthday present. Just getting her to celebrate birthdays as something other than the rush of impending doom in the form of more gray hairs and laugh lines had been nothing short of an act of god. And Rude was pleased to take any and all forms of worship that were offered to him.

“You have got to be kidding.” It wasn’t a question because Xu knew that he wasn’t. When he flashed her a wide smile that usually meant death but said nothing, she started looking under furniture.

“It’s not _here_,” he said, after watching her down on her knees, ass in the air at various angles for ten minutes. “IT’s outside. Oh,” he added as an afterthought. “Take a knife and Rosie. You’ll never find it without both.”

The thing about most 3-year-olds was this: they didn’t know how to keep a secret. Just haven’t learned yet and that was great because the keys to her gift were hidden in a lobster trap located just beyond the high-tide line. So when Xu finally got sick to death of trying to keep their little girl out of the water and swam out with her, that knife came in handy for cutting the trap free.

The fact that he had a spare key and enough time to move the high-end racing bike to the garage was all part of the plan. More or less.

*******

“You’ll have to go hunt for it.”

Was she. Mocking him?! She was certainly wearing his shirt and no shoes and hauling the coffee table back towards the couch so she could prop her feet up on it like she didn’t have a care in the world. 

And she enjoyed the act of watching him search closets and cabinets fruitlessly, draping himself over the banisters and climbing the ladder to get nothing. 

“You’ll have to take Bridget and a shovel.”

Damned fucking dog. Pulled him right smack into a tangle of veins and moss and started digging at nothing in the middle of the forest, whining and pitching a fit just like the stupid bitch she was. 

Or maybe not. 

All he wanted to know was how she managed to obtain, then bury, a rocket launcher. Damn.


End file.
